


All the Fun

by AuroraNova



Series: The Normal Series [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A particularly enlightening afternoon in bed. Stands alone, but I wrote it to take place before the start of my Normal Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Another story originally posted to my LiveJournal in 2010. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I don't own them and make no money from this.

His ass was going to be sore, but Daniel couldn’t have cared less. There was no doubt in his mind it was worth it. It had been a long time – twelve years or so, as hard to believe as that was – since he’d had a male lover, but it was as good as he remembered.

“Was it good?” asked Jack anxiously. Dear, wonderful Jack, who had _never_ had a male lover. For a man who was past fifty when he realized he was bi, Jack was handling things very well. He was a quick study, and oh did the two of them have fun.

“What, those screams weren’t enough of an answer?” Daniel had thought they were fairly definitive. But he wanted to reassure Jack. This, their first time having penetrative sex, had been Daniel’s idea, and he wanted to make sure Jack knew he loved it. “It was really good, Jack.”

His lover couldn’t quite hide the relief on his face. “Good. Wouldn’t want to be the one having all the fun.”

No, that was never in question. Jack was a generous lover, intent on Daniel’s full and complete enjoyment. “Well, you weren’t. Now move over.”

Jack complied, allowing Daniel to settle comfortably on a drier spot. They lay together, drowsy and content. “Daniel,” said Jack after a minute, his voice drawing Daniel off the path towards a post-coital nap, “next time, you can do me.”

His voice was not quite – oh, Daniel knew where this was coming from. “No.”

“No?”

“If and when we do that, it will be because your body wants it, not because you think you need to prove we’re equals.”

Now, Daniel had some interesting ideas on how they might see if Jack would enjoy bottoming. For instance, Jack enjoyed a good blowjob. (Who didn’t?) Daniel thought, if Jack was willing, they might add a little fingering in and see how that went. But, whatever Jack’s preconceptions might be, Daniel didn’t share them. As long as they were both having a good time in bed – and they most certainly were – he was happy. They were building this new relationship on a solid foundation of friendship. Jack had nothing to prove.

Jack’s eyebrows flew up. Apparently he hadn’t expected to be called out so efficiently. This sort of thing happened when your new lover had been your friend for years. Daniel knew how Jack thought, knew the slight changes in his voice that indicated what was going on in his head.

“I love you,” blurted out Jack.

Okay, that one Daniel had not seen coming. Then again, he wasn’t sure Jack had either. They stared at each other for a minute, and then Daniel felt a smile forming on his face. He closed the gap between them, leaning in those few inches to kiss Jack.

Jack’s arms curled around and stroked the nape of Daniel’s neck while they kissed, slow and languid. Kissing Jack was one of Daniel’s new favorite pastimes.

He’d thought the words would be harder to say, but they weren’t at all. “I love you too,” he said when they eventually stopped kissing. “I never would’ve kissed you if I hadn’t,” he added, lest Jack think he felt obligated to respond in kind. It was the truth. That impulsive, insane kiss that had started it all wasn’t something he’d have risked otherwise.

Jack’s gaze was so openly adoring, just for him, that Daniel’s breath hitched. He threw his arm over Jack’s chest, nestling in for that post-coital nap. They didn’t say anything else, because there was no need.

Daniel fell asleep smiling and listening to the steady beat of Jack’s heart.


End file.
